happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever the Movie
Lucly has been moving to Happy Tree City and she asks her mother whether she can go to the game site. Her mother nods in approval. So, Lucly runs there, but because she doesn't look at her way, she collides with strangers. She apologizes, but they saids it does not matter. The strangers tell her that they are called Handy and Flaky. Lucly introduces herself as well. They then play for a whole day, until they realize that they have to go home. Lucly tells her family about what she saw, but her little sister bothers her all the time. They all laugh anyway. The next day, she goes to her school. She's welcomed by the teacher, Lumpy. She meets Giggles and Petunia. When she sees Lois, who is alone and is painting a bench, she falls in love with him. Giggles and Petunia giggle and go to spy on her. Lucly asks about Lois' name. After Lois' reply, she thinks that he's amazing. He asks if her name is as sweet as her face. She becomes so excited that she faints. Giggles and Petunia see everything, then Petunia mimics Lucly. The two laugh so hard that they fall on the floor and don't even notice that Cuddles and Toothy walking past them. When the school ends, Lucly gets along together with Handy and Flaky. Suddenly, Disco Bear comes and flirts with Lucly. Lucly is a little scared, but Flaky becomes angry and shouts at Disco Bear, then the three walk away. A week later, Lucly's sister, Sussie is having her 4th birthday. But, a giant robot comes and takes her family. The kidnapper's name is Dr. Jojo. He says that Lucly can get her family back if she gives him 1,000 gold bars. Lucly is now really worried and knocks the doors at Lois', Flaky's, Handy's, Giggles', Petunia's, Disco Bear's, Lumpy's, Cuddles', and Toothy's houses. She tells them everything that happened to her. They then think about what they will do. So, Lumpy gets an idea and everyone wants to hear it. He says that they will make a cheese sandwich to save her family. Everyone looks strangely at him. So, Toothy gets a better idea, which involves traveling to Bear Valley, a deep jungle, and a robot country. They, along with Lucly, then travel to the valley. Lucly asks why Handy has bandages wrapped around his arms. Handy says that when he was 3 years old, he checked on a machine that cuts things. He was so curious that he even touched it. As a result, his arms were cut off. Lucly gets a little scared when she hears the story. Then, Lumpy is shown trying to eat something. But Giggles explains that it is a kaluptusk berry which causes the eater to bloat like a balloon. He just laughs and eats it. As a result, he becomes allergic to them, causing him to get red spots all over his body and swells up like a balloon. They then advance through a deep jungle. They see a large pit, making them unable to go there with Lumpy. But, something happens to him and he starts farting a lot. Almost everyone are flown away, but Lumpy turns into his normal self again. Everyone becomes ill from the stench while Flaky pukes behind a bush. Handy is almost poisoned by the gas. Giggles and Petunia simply cough. Now, they wonder how they will go over the pit. Lucly then sees planks and she gets an idea. Later, Handy builds a bridge, so they go over while singing the Happy Tree Friends theme. Meanwhile, Dr. Jojo makes a stew filled with lava. Lucly's father says that he will not get away with this, but Dr. Jojo just laughs evilly. Back to the journey, Petunia is a little dirty and she panics, causing her to start rubbing herself on a leaf. Lucly then says that it's poisonous. They then go to the robotic land, while Petunia scratches herself a lot. They see robots and they're unsure what to do, so Disco Bear decided to talk to the robots so that they can sneak by. Giggles and Petunia don't really know that it is a good idea, but the others do. So, Disco Bear blabbers with them, and the plan succeeds. Now, they are in a laboratory. But Disco Bear is gone, as he sees a robot girl and flirts with her. They then see a gold mine. So they go to Dr. Jojo's place and give all the gold. But he doesn't keep his promise and is planning to directly kill Lucly's family. Flaky becomes enraged, takes a shovel, hits him on the head, and saves Lucly's family. Lucly thanks them for their help and goes home. Dr. Jojo ends up jailed by the police. The heroic gang is shown on the TV. Lucly then thanks Handy and Flaky for their help on saving her family. Gallery aidufcv.png|Lumpy farts a lot! Category:Movies